Typically, automobiles contain various airbag assemblies throughout the passenger cabin in order to substantially minimize injuries to occupants of a vehicle during collision events. Most airbag assemblies include a reaction surface against which an inflatable bladder or airbag inflates during the collision. Due to the speed at which the inflatable bladder or airbag reaches an inflated state, the reaction surface can be put under substantially high stresses during the inflation event.